


Dreams

by MrFredgar



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Sad, angsty, spoilers for chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFredgar/pseuds/MrFredgar
Summary: I will remember you in my dreams





	Dreams

Dutch felt his cot dip as someone slid in behind him. Dutch sighed as Hosea's scent wrapped around Dutch like an old familiar blanket, his arm coming around to hold Dutch close to him.

"Where have you been old man?"

"Oh you know, scouting the bank in town for a possible job." Hosea replied with a smirk in his voice

"So did you find anything good?"

"Yes, but I need to get some more information on guard posts and shift changes first."

"Well done Mr. Matthews."

"Why thank you Mr. Van der Linde." Hosea chuckled in return. It was evenings like this, when they could be alone and enjoy each others presence that Hosea loved the most. When Dutch wasn't trying to be anyone except himself, when all his guards were down and Hosea could see the man beneath the mask.

Dutch settled into Hosea more, trying to get as close as possible to the older man.

After a few minutes of trying to decide the best possible position to sleep, Dutch carefully rolled over, and wrapped his arms around his partner, breathing in the all-too familiar scent that was uniquely Hosea, a small smile gracing his lips.

Hosea gently untangled his arm from under Dutch to begin stroking the mans black locks, making Dutch purr like a cat, one of Hosea's favorite sounds.

"I love you Mr. Matthews."

"And I love you Mr. Van der Linde. I always have and I always will. No matter what happens or where we go, remember that I will _always_ be with you and I will always love you." Hosea gently kissed Dutch's forehead, so soft it was almost like a whisper.

As Dutch opened his eyes a single tear rolled down his face. He was the only one in the tent.


End file.
